A Ronks Christmas
by seriousblahblah
Summary: How do you cheer up Sirius Black? With fake plastic turds of course. Christmas fluff: Remus/Tonks, with Sirius and Remus friendship; James in memoriam. Have a holly jolly Christmas.


_**Summary: How do you cheer up Sirius Black? With fake plastic turds of course. Christmas fluff: Ronks, Sirius, Remus friendship; James remembered. Have a holly jolly Christmas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Ronks Christmas**_

.  
Remus and Tonks took turns to put decorations on their Christmas tree.

"Do you think Sirius will like these?" Tonks asked with a smirk.

Remus shared her smile; he rubbed at his chin, which was covered in stubble from not shaving the last day. They'd been much too busy making love, to even notice or take care of their appearances. They'd just gotten up this morning, at the last minute, to start the tree. Although the curvy little metamorphmagus was as gorgeous as ever with her bright pink hair and quirky, pixie-like face.

Remus attempted to scowl as he looked closely at the odd-shaped decorations Tonks was putting up. "No, as a matter of fact, he'll love those."

Tonks grinned wider. "I thought he might."

They continued to decorate the tree with the plastic brown baubles, and shared smiles and stories while they waited for Sirius to get up.

.

Remus was just sharing with Tonks about what he and the Marauders used to get up to as fifth year students, when Sirius finally got up and strolled into the room. In a bad mood. (Sirius was usually in a bad mood these days and his hair and clothing were unkempt from drinking himself to death while he lived in Grimmauld Place under house arrest.)

But his eyes immediately lit up when he saw the tree.

"Mooney, Tonks, you did _this_?" Sirius asked incredulously.

His light grey eyes seemed to be surveying the decorated Christmas tree with a mixture of delight and disbelief.

Remus and Tonks both smiled widely. "Cheers! Merry Christmas, Sirius!"

"But this is—" Sirius began, then fell speechless again.

"He told me you'd like it," Tonks added.

Sirius nodded vigorously and a mischievous smile returned to his normally forlorn face.

"Of course, I would!" Sirius began to chuckle and he reached out to touch the tree in approval. "We always used to decorate the Hogwarts tree in fake dragon turd droppings as a prank. Dumbledore loved it. Minnie too!"

Remus coughed uncomfortably, while Tonks stifled back a giggle. "Technically, Sirius, Minerva did not love it. In fact, she gave us several detentions over it."

"Still worth it though," Sirius sighed and wiped away a tear. "It didn't help that one year we actually used real turd droppings and the Great Hall had to be evacuated because of the smell."

Tonks finally burst out in laughter, her shoulders shaking in pure giddiness. "Oh Remus, you were a deplorable student!"

The quiet werewolf immediately reddened in the cheeks. "Well, technically, it was more James's idea than mine to use the real...er.. turds in the first place. James was ingenious like that."

Sirius clapped the blond man on the shoulder. "James was the best," Sirius said and it was clear that Sirius still mourned for his lost friend, who had been like a brother to him. Remus worried for a second that Sirius might actually cry, but then a mischievous smirk returned to the black-haired Marauder's face. "I miss him everyday. Every day, not a day goes by...I don't think of him." Sirius's voice was heavy with grief and yet there was a hope and joy in his eyes again.

"I do too," Remus muttered.

"Thank you, Moony." Sirius patted Remus and then finally drew him in for a hug. "It feels just like old times again, like at Hogwarts."

While Remus was still in the process of being hugged by an overly-emotional Sirius, Tonks gave the werewolf a thumbs-up behind his back. "G-R-E-A-T J-O-B!" the pink-haired woman mouthed cheerfully and winked at him.

Remus smirked. While before he had been worried about the future, he felt a bit more optimistic about it. Though there was still trouble and war on the horizon, he'd found a new home and family again with the Order and its members. And despite Sirius's house arrest, he was getting better at cheering up Sirius, especially with Tonks at his side to help him.

This would be a very special Christmas with both Tonks, his new girlfriend, and his best friend, Sirius Black, at his side. A very Merry Christmas indeed. Just like the ones he used to know.

 _Now if he could just take a shower and shave, this Christmas would be almost perfect..._

THE END!

.

.

This was written for shipping challenge: [pairing: Ronks]; [prompt: tree.]

Merry Christmas!


End file.
